Brain Freeze
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Hikaru gets a brain freeze while eating ice-cream. What will Kaoru do about it? HikaKao
1. Brain Freeze

**Brain Freeze**

_Hikaru gets a brain freeze while eating ice-cream. What will Kaoru do about it? Hitachiincest_

--

The sweet liquid chocolate dribbled down the red-head's lips as he moaned, licking the excess fluid off his chin using his tongue. He held the popsicle stick firmly in his left hand while slurping on the ice cream in contentment.

Hikaru was eating a fudgesicle, a hybrid commoner food using the words "fudge" and "icicle". Kaoru had bought one for him when an ice cream truck passed by, because it was _so_ hot!

As the ice cream began to melt away, Hikaru hesitated; he bit of the top half quickly, digging his front teeth into it, shivering as he felt a sharp pain enter his nerves. The pain jolted to his brain with an eerie feeling that made him twitch: brain freeze.

"Gah!" Hikaru massaged his temple in agonizing pain, throwing the popsicle on the ground, and started heaving in slow-coming breathes. In and out, in and out.

No use – the brain freeze still hurt his head like crazy!

Kaoru, chuckling at his older brother's scream, sucked on his fudgesicle and asked, "What's wrong, Hikaru?"

"My head _hurts_!" Hikaru held onto his head, moaning at the pain.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Um, I think you have a brain freeze. Commoners get it all the time," the younger twin said in a matter-of-fact way, almost as if he was an expert on these things.

"How do – ow! – you get – ouch! – it to stop hurt – ugh! – … ing?!"

Kaoru smiled deviously. "I know _one_ way." Kaoru inched closer to his older twin, grabbing his wrists and wringing them down on Hikaru's sides. Hikaru gasped, and Kaoru took that opportunity to dive in and take action: he quickly placed his hands on Hikaru's cheeks, pushing Hikaru's face closer to his own, and brushed his hot lips on his older brother's parted ones. Then, when Kaoru stopped giggling at Hikaru's stunned expression, Kaoru pushed his lips onto his older brother's, letting his tongue explore the inside of his brother's mouth. Kaoru's tongue aimed for the roof of Hikaru's mouth, positioning it on there for a few seconds, and then Kaoru broke away.

A flustered Hikaru was silent, as was a happy Kaoru, a smile fixated on his face whereas a small pout was on Hikaru's. The two looked at each other's blushing faces, their faces getting redder and redder from the sudden lack of oxygen, the heat of the sun, and the tension of the "kiss," or at least that's what Kaoru thought it was. Hikaru, though, didn't _know_ what to call it.

Then, the silence was broken by Hikaru. "What… what was _that_ for?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I was trying to stop your brain freeze. Is it gone?"

Hikaru cocked his head to the side, trying to see if he could feel any pain at all, but he didn't. His tight lips curled up into a smile. "Yup! Thanks, Kaoru! Hey, so how'd you do it?"

"Place my tongue on the roof of your mouth," Kaoru said, smirking in the process. "Works every time."

"Oh, so does that mean I can't do it myself?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Kaoru started laughing in pleasure. "No, you could if you wanted to. Oh, and it was going to pass in thirty seconds, so I didn't really have to go through all that trouble. You're just _so_ cute and vulnerable sometimes, I decided to take advantage."

"Then why… Wait, wha-?" Hikaru's face turned even redder than before from sudden rush of anger as he leapt forward Kaoru. "Oh God, Kaoru, you are _so_ dead!"

--

**A/N: **My mom bought me a twenty-pack of those cute, little fudgesicles, and I simply love them! Although, when I was eating my first one, I got a brain freeze, but the brain freeze gave me this idea. Aha! xD


	2. Picky Eater

**Picky Eater**

_Kaoru doesn't want to eat his vegetables, so Hikaru does something about it._

When the chime indicating dinner rang through the Hitachiin twin's ears, the two red-heads leapt out of their beds and rushed down, sliding along the stair rails. Hikaru and Kaoru slid down like a train, Hikaru the front with Kaoru right behind, his legs between Hikaru's body and Kaoru's arms wrapped around his older brother's waist. The two laughed in merriment at the rush of wind push up against them.

The twins finally reached the floor and headed to the dinner table, sitting next to each other. Their personal chef served them both the same dish: Fresca Verde, Hikaru's favorite dish. Kaoru, although, wasn't very fond of it.

Hikaru smiled and picked up his fork, stabbing the vegetables and raising them to his lips, inserting them eagerly in his mouth and munched gleefully. Kaoru, on the other hand, was picking at the different mixes of greens in bemusement, setting them far aside on his plate.

Hikaru noticed and stopped eating. "What's wrong? I thought you like Italian."

"I do," Kaoru confessed, sighing. "It's just that… I don't like vegetables."

"Oh?" Hikaru stared down at his plate. "You never told me that." Hikaru stabbed yet another vegetable with his fork, raising it to meet his lips. When he was just about to eat it, he thought of a plan, and smiled devilishly.

Coming closer to his younger brother, he placed the vegetable-on-the-fork in front of Kaoru's lips, urging the young twin to open his mouth. "Say 'ahh'."

Kaoru pursed his lips tightly, ignoring his older brother's silly attempts at feeding him. The younger brother nodded his head sideways as if to say no and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, resisting in the most adolescent behavior possible.

Hikaru sighed and poked his brother's head. "You _know_ you want me to feed you. Come on, please, Kaoru!" The red-head pushed the vegetable on Kaoru's lips, annoyed at his younger brother's stubbornness. Frustration started to boil up Hikaru's head, so he put as much force in the attempt to push the vegetable into Kaoru's mouth as possible, receiving a small yelp from Kaoru in doing so.

Kaoru had a piece of broccoli sitting on his tongue, his facial expression turning into horror. Hikaru smiled and touched Kaoru's cheeks, stretching them. "Munch and swallow, Kaoru." The little brother rolled his eyes and started eating the broccoli slowly, pain evident in his eyes, and swallowed it down, a strange tingle overcoming his whole body.

Kaoru giggled. "More please, Hikaru."

Hikaru's left eyebrow rose at his little brother's statement, but he shook it out of his head and kept feeding Kaoru, the little brother's face turning pink. Once Hikaru's plate was spotless, he grinned at Kaoru and said, "See? Now was that so _bad_?"

"Yes," Kaoru said, smiling, "but I like it when you feed me. I still don't like vegetables, though."

Hikaru sighed, defeated. "You are _such_ a picky eater."

**A/N: **This is actually pretty old, from two years ago, I think (also, this is a reupload, mainly because this is a drabble and I don't want it cluttering up my stories section, haha). So, I guess you can say this is my new official spot for HikaKao drabbles, but I doubt I'll be writing anything Ouran-related anymore. That obsessive time of my life is long over. OTL

My writing style was so shamefully horrible back then. :,(


End file.
